Conventional brush brooms cannot easily be used to clean some restricted floor areas because the rigid connection between the handle and the broom head prevent the operator from placing the broom head at a proper sweeping angle to accommodate the restricted area. In addition, the handles of conventional brooms are often threaded at their lower ends and the handle is then screwed onto the head. This type of construction permits the two parts to become loosened with respect to each other to the annoyance and inconvenience of the operator. The threads cut in the wooden handle often cause it to be weakened and invite breakage.
In addition, injuries to the operator of conventional brooms has resulted when the broom head encounters a rigid object, thus causing the upper end of the broom handle to jab the broom operator.
Attempts have been made to create flexible connections between a handle and a mop-type device, but these connections are complicated, expensive, and are believed to be fragile in construction.
Similarly, brush brooms with scrapers thereon are complex, and often do not have sufficient support for substantial leverage to be exerted on the scraper element.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a brush broom with a handle means flexibly secured to the broom head wherein some angular displacement of the broom head with respect to the handle can be achieved by the operator.
A further object of this invention is to provide a brush broom with a handle means flexibly secured to the broom head wherein some angular displacement of the broom head with respect to the handle can be achieved by the operator, and wherein a scraper element is provided on the broom to permit the broom to be used for both scraping and sweeping.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a resilient connection between a brush broom and the handle therefor which is inexpensive of manufacture, but which is strong and durable in use.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a combination broom and scraper device wherein the scraper device is rigid with the broom head and is integrally connected with a connection flange secured to a resiliently mounted handle.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.